Ninja with Guns
by AnbuShadowFang
Summary: Train nuzzled his nose in her hair and Eve laughed even more. "I guess--hehe--that Sven...never told you that Train cuddles in his sleep." TrainXSakura - BlackCat and Naruto Crossover
1. The Journal

AnbuShadowFang- I know I just put a new Naruto story up but I couldn't help myself. I was lying in bed and thought of this and just had to post it! The first few chaps are going to be about Sakura first in the new world, after those which may be about four, Train, Sven, and Eve will come into the picture. The full summary for this is in my profile if you want to know more about this fanfic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-Because of something called the law…which I hate…I don't own Black Cat or Naruto but I do own this awesome story.

Ninja with Guns

Chapter 1

The Journal

Sakura Haruno, twenty-one year old kunoichi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Born to Kyohei and Satsuki Haruno, ninja with only the rank of Chunin. Her life as a kid was tough for many different reasons. She didn't particularly blend in with the other girls; with her pink hair that reached to a little past her shoulders, her forehead just a bit bigger than normal, and what everyone else thought was wrong.

The fact that she was like a wolf.

Her hearing was superb, able to hear a foe coming from a mile away. Her sense of smell, allowing her to track down anyone as long as she had caught their scent. Her speed, way faster than any normal shinobi even with their chakra focused to their feet. Her emerald green eyes which had no problem seeing in the dark, like some kind of animal. There was also the fact that wolves would sometimes just come to her, either for attention, food, or for her protection. One would always show up whenever she was engaged in a fight that was almost impossible to win.

Outcasted by some, she was thankful for these qualities.

The only friend she had was another ninja who was shunned by others. Naruto Uzumaki. He had been on her team when they were Genin, but now being Jonin were only sent on a few missions together. They still occasionally ate ramen together but recently it seemed like he was never around...like he had given up on her. Though there were many girls her age in the village they hated her so naturally she couldn't make more friends. They were jealous that unlike them she had something special, something that made her exceed faster than any of them. They also believed that since she wasn't head over heels for Sasuke Uchiha that she couldn't be one of them.

Like a lone wolf she now walked alone.

Naruto stopped visiting her at about the age of seventeen so she had been completely alone since. That is until a couple months later the hokage was replaced with a medic expert. The fifth hearing about Sakura looked into what she was capable of. It turned out she had perfect chakra control and had a possible future of being a medic. Knowing this she took the shunned girl on as her apprentice and started teaching her right away. The training was ruff but she endured, aiming to be a high ranked ninja and hopefully liked again by at least one person. The only thing that kept her from giving up were the encouragments Naruto had given her before he vanished from her life.

She strived toward her goal, impossible as it might of been.

Having completed her training at the age of twenty she became a Jonin, making her parents proud. She was glad with her rank but wanted to become better. To become Anbu. She voluntered at the hospital regurlary as a way to learn how to be one of the best medics known, like Tsunade. She was currently cleaning out some of the fifth's files while she was at a meeting with the Kazekage Gaara.

Nothing out of the ordinary except for one book.

3333333333333

Sakura was slumped on the floor, fast asleep. The quiet clicking of the clock showing the time of eleven thirteen, three hours past when the time the meeting was supose to end. Of course it was over but the Hokage thought that knew that Sakura would leave the office when she felt like it, so she returned to her home. The Kazekage and his siblings were already on their way home and would arrive there by tomorrow, the peace between Konoha and Suna staying intact. She woke up slowly, blinked twice, then realized where she was.

"Shit! I did it again."

She got up and glanced at the clock, checking the time. "The meeting ended awhile ago. I might as well straighten up a little more." Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she went to the big wooded desk, filled with documents, missions, and sake bottles. She picked her one bottle up and toke a big sip, enjoying the taste as it went down her throat. "Why do I keep falling asleep? It's not like I don't get enough of it," she stopped for a moment rethinking what she had said before continuing, "Okay I get only what I absoultuly need."

The Jonin started the task of cleaning and organinzing the folders scattered over the office. The fifth wasn't particulary good at keeping things organized, being drunk all the time and all, even though Sakura shouldn't talk...she had gotten drunk a couple of times with her. Sakura plus sake equals one drunk ninja who gets pissed at everything or starts to flirt with a guy. Normally the first. She lifted another one and placed it into a wooden bookcase along with another.

"Why must she be so lazy." She sighed and continued straightening up. She opened one up...Naruto's file. She skimmed over it...checking to see how close to his goal and how much farther to go. Even though he had abandoned her she still cared for him like a brother, a brother who moved to the other side of the world or something along those lines. Deciding to take a breather she plopped onto the floor and toke a look around. The floor still had many files in various places and even more sake bottles. She shook her head but noticed one old looking book, completely standing out from the rest.

"What's this," she asks herself as she picks it up and examines it. The cover was made out of old leather, worn from its age, the words on the front read Domeki's Journal. The pages inside didn't look any better. Tattered and torn, ink fading making it hard to read but one page caught her interest.

_Entry 7_

_After my many days of traveling down this dirt road which bore no name, I collided into something. When I glanced to see what I had hit I was shocked to see that nothing was there, just air. I placed my hand out and retracted it when it had felt something, not able to be seen with normal eyes. Might this be what Chronos had been talking about…an invisible barrier protecting the way into a hidden place. A place rumored that the people inside did not use our guns of war but rather something named chakra, and called themselves shinobi._

_I will try everything in my power to get in._

_I promised Sephiria I would find out everything about it and report back. I'm writing in this journal that way if anything happens to me, if by chance a Chronos member comes upon this they will know what happened. I was sent on this mission to see if the people from the other side pose a threat to us in any way. If so we will eliminate them._

_For the success of our organization._

Sakura gasped and her hands started to shake, dropping the book to the clutter filled floor. "What? How? Does that mean that we've been trapped here? Why does Tsunde even have this? Does anyone else know about this barrier?"

These were the questions she wanted and needed anwers to but there were none. She considered telling someone else this information but decided against it. Using her logic she realized that this was a secret from mostly everyone, not even her sensei who owned the book had told her youngest apprentice. "This is not real. Yeah, that's it, I must be dreaming. I'll just wake up any minute now." She started pinching herself in hopes that it would help her awaken but sadly it didn't. Knowing she had been trapped in these lands had to be one of the worst dreams she had had in a long time.

Reaching down she picked up the journal again to make sure it was real. The minute her fingers touched the leather she knew she was not dreaming and poofed into her apartment, cherry blossoms in her wake.She walked to her desk that was covered with medical books and pushed them to the side before turning on the lamp and sitting down. Placing the book on the table she opened it to a later entry than earlier.

_Entry 13_

_I didn't know how at first but it happened. I somehow stumbled through the barrier and into a forest shrouded in the dark of night. I heard noise of what sounded like quiet footsteps and I searched frantically. That's when he appeared. Clad in a black cloak with red clouds, wearing a straw like hat over his head, hiding his face from view. The only way I could tell I was a guy was from his physic, too muscular for a female. Then he spoke._

_He questioned me, asking questions such as what my 'world' was like, if I had any weapons from there, and if I had any fighting skills. I answered his questions truthfully for the fear of my own life made my hands tremble._

_In return he told me how I had come to be here. According to him he had performed something called a jutsu that had created a temporary hole in the shield allowing my body through. I think he called it…Shield Destruction, but the results were not what he had wanted. The whole thing was suppose to be destroyed not just create a hole for only a minute._

_Sure enough when I tried to go back through I hit it once again. He mumbled something inaudible to himself before turning back to me, anger evident on his face._

_At least this man doesn't cause as much fear as him…_

Sakura sat still for a moment…letting it all sink in. The fact that this mystery man had gotten in…that he had met an Akatsuki member…and that now there was a possibility to learn about this new place and maybe even something more. The only sounds heard were her heartbeat, her breathing, and the howl of another lone wolf in the far distance, singing away his loneliness. Without taking another moments' hesitation she grabbed a backpack and started filling it with clothes, kunai and shurikan, two scrolls, one of her medic books, the journal, a medium sized amount of food, and a water bottle.

Grabbing a sheet of paper from her desk she wrote a quick note explaining that she had taken a long leave from the village, a break to visit some old friends in Suna and possibly the Land of Water. Pinning it on her wall with a kunai she toke one final glance around at her messy room before jumping out her window.

She managed to get past the guards at the Hokage's tower and went to Tsunade's scroll of known jutsus. Finding the Shield Destruction she scrawled it on a ripped piece of blank paper. She once again poofed and was outside of her village. Giving it a longing look she turned and raced through the trees at a nonhuman speed.

"Goodbye. I don't know when I'll return…Forgive me Naruto."

3333333333333

The breeze felt so good blowing through her hair, making her thankful for keeping it down. The Jonin outfit she wore resembled Kakashi's, she had been in too big of a hurry to change into something else. As she neared the invisible barrier the air changed, she could no longer smell it blowing from the north, it just vanished.

She stopped and walked slowly forward with a hand outstretched. She gasped when it hit nothing that could be seen to the human eye. She toke a closer look and could see a faint shimmer in front of her wolfish eyes. Pulling out the paper she quickly scanned it, carefully reading everything, not wanting to screw it up.

She sighed before starting the long string of handsigns.

_Rat, horse, dog, rat, dragon, snake, ram, tiger, monkey, ox, dragon, dog, rooster, boar, rat, rabbit, snake, ram, horse, rooster, tiger, dog, dragon, ram, ox, monkey, boar, rat, dog, tiger, dragon..._

She continued and finally finished, ending it with the dog handsign. The pink haired woman placed her hand onto the flat surface and yelled, "Shield Destruction Jutsu!"

A light appeared where her hand was and a door shaped opening was cut out from there. She stashed the sheet of instructions into her backpack and pulled out a kunai, not knowing what was on the other side.

Ready for anything she stepped through just as it started to close. She immediately changed her stance to a fighting position, half crouched, hand with kunai in front of her and the other by her weapon pouch incase she needed another. Smelling and seeing no danger she started her long walk to the nearest town, through the mountains in front of her.

3333333333333

There it was, so how was it. The next chap will be better because she has to somehow acquire guns, and it will be longer, and I'll try to make the chaps for this fanfic longer than my other stories.

Review.


	2. Acquiring New Weapons

AnbuShadowFang-well heres the next chap, so read and see how she is gonna get some weapon

Ninja with Guns

Chapter 2

Acquiring New Weapons

The big but quiet town of Salvian looked like a haven on Earth to a certain pink haired kunoichi. Leaning against a building she toke deep breaths after recently outrunning a pair of dog like creatures who had been in the mood for the taste of human. She had traveled for three days at a normal speed to not arouse suspicion from other travelers that had seen her, regretting that choice now she used the wall of a shop for support and got up.

"First things first…gotta find food."

The food that she had brought with her had been shared with some lost wolf pups on the very first day, meaning…she had had no food for two days. As she walked people kept staring at her, whispering in groups and pointing. Ignoring them she continued her search for food and glanced around. The town had many merchant stalls every which way with customers lined up and had only a few tall buildings. A bar was visible and she made a mental note to go check it out after she ate. After wandering around the town for about thirty minutes she gave up with a moan and leaned against a weapon shop.

She pulled out the journal and glared at it. Twenty seconds later and still glaring. A minute passed before she angrily shoved it in her bag and zipped it closed. "Of course now that I want your help you don't tell me what I want. Stupid book," she muttered and strolled into the weapon shop.

"Whoa! What the hell are these!" She exclaimed as she held up two guns and examined them. The guns were made of silver metal...just plain pistols.

"Never seen a gun before eh?"

"Gun? How do you fight with them?"

"Basically you point and pull the trigger. Watch." He toke the pistols from her and demonstrated the proper use of the firearms. Holding them straight he showed her that in order for it to work you had to pull the little trigger near the bottom with her finger.

_Way different than back home._

"So you want 'em? Everyone round here have at least one. No surprise you don't since ye look like you're from out of town." She looked down at her Jonin outfit then at his clothes. He wore plain old jeans and a flannel shirt, a pair of black glasses sat upon the old man's nose as well.

"Are these the best you got? I prefer the strongest." _In case I end up in trouble._

"Well the best are made out of Ornate, but I haven't had any of that metal for at least seven years. I'd give anything for some of that stuff again." He went to place the pistols back on the shelf while Sakura thought. _If I find some Ornate maybe I can get a gun or two for free. But where would I find some? _She turned back to the old man before asking, "Wanna make a trade?"

"What kinda trade."

"I give you a reasonable amount of Ornate in exchange for two guns made from some of it."

"Hell, you got yourself a deal. If you can get me some I'll even let you design yours." They worked out the agreement, Sakura was to bring the Ornate sometime tomorrow along with the designs. Satisfied she left the store and headed toward the restaurant the old man named Steve had pointed out for her. Opening the door she stepped in, finding an empty table she sat there and ordered just about everything from the menu. Apparently she was starving.

3333333333333

"Ahhh, that was refreshing." Sakura was currently leaning back in her wooden chair, enjoying the fact her stomach had finally shut up...for the time being. Her table was overloaded with plates and other dishes and the table looked as if on the verge of collapsing. Completely forgetting the fact that she had no money she waited for the waiter to return. When he did he looked at the plates, then at her, the plates, then at her, confused on how she could eat so much and still be thin.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal. Here's the bill." The waiter placed it on the table and left, leaving her there to gap at the price.

"Shit! Forgot I'm broke." _Looks like I'm gonna have to make a run for it. _She pretended to be walking toward the cashier and when the door opened to the outside as another customer entered she broke into a dash. Nobody saw her leave but the unfortunate man that had been entering had been pushed into someone's soup, drenching him.

"Well that was fun. What's next...clothes!" She asked some random woman where she could find some and she pointed out the store. A bell dinged as she entered and the man in his early twenties looked up from his spot at the counter, glad that instead of some old woman it was a hot girl about his age. "May I help you?"

"Just looking," she replied and went into the woman's section. She found two pairs of jeans that would fit and grabbed them, followed by some other clothes, two hairbands, and a necklace. She went into the changing rooms and returned a few minutes later, finally blending in. She wore a pair of slightly faded dark blue jeans and a red tank top. Over the tank top she wore a black jean jacket, hiding the scar on her shoulder that Naruto had given her when he lost control of the Kyuubi. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had a black ribbon choker around her neck with a pendant on it of two back to back crescent moons and a wolf howling in the middle of them.

In her backpack she had another pair of jeans along with another shirt. She casually strolled to the front and could tell that the man was staring. Using this to her advantage she leaned over the counter and cast him a sexy smile while messing with one of her long bangs with a finger. "Like what you see?"

The only thing he could manage was a nod before she continued, "How bout you let me have these for free and I'll repay you somehow...How about my number?" She scrawled a random phone number on the magazine he had been reading before leaving. He just stared at it, not believing that had happened.

Sakura burst out laughing as soon as she had left. She had tricked him into giving her free clothes so easily. _All men are easy to trick. Now to find some of that metal. _She walked through the town and into the surrounding forest, hoping those dog things weren't still around. The nearby bushes started to shake and she turned, kunai already in hand. Out emerged the mother of the pups she had fed, the three pups ran at Sakura and leaped, knocking her over and attacking her with licks. "What are you guys doing here?" She toke a peek at their mother and saw that she had her head bowed in thanks. "Don't mention it, but...there is something you could help me out with."

She pulled the small piece of Ornate the man had had and leaned down so the she-wolf could see. "If it's not too much to ask could you possibly help me find some more of this? I figure since you know the area you could find it before I do." The grayish-black wolf placed her muzzle in the ninja's hand and smelled the metal. She did what sounded like a bark and toke off back into the trees, leaving her pups behind.

3333333333333

Sakura was currently sitting on the forest floor, her back to a pine tree as the pups climbed all over her. As they awaited the mother wolf's return she had named all three of them based on their descriptions. The biggest pup was an all black male and he had been given the name Yoru.(meaning night) The next one was also a male and his coat was pure white with patches of grey here and there, his name was Shiro.(meaning white) The last one one was the only female and also the smallest, she was the runt of the litter and her brothers easily towered over her. She had been given the name Hoshi for what she wore on her back. Her coat was a silver and shone when the light reflected on it just right, on her back a huge goldish-tan star shape resided in her fur.

The ninja picked up a stick and tossed it forward making the pups all chase after it. Yoru and Shiro made it there first and started a fight over it while Hoshi sat and watched. During the fight they rolled over and landed on Hoshi which made her yelp. Sakura ran over to her and removed her brothers from ontop of her before examining her. Hoshi's right front paw was now broken and Yoru and Shiro licked it, trying to apologize.

"It's okay guys, I'll fix it."

Sakura's hands glowed green as she began to mend the broken bone. During the procedure Hoshi yelped every once and awhile until her paw was fixed. Not believing it she started to run and bark, clearly happy. After her run she leaped back onto Sakura and licked her face over and over.

After another half hour of waiting a howl sounded from the north and all the pup's ears raised. It was from their mother. Shiro and Yoru both toke off in the forest barking for Sakura to come. She picked up Hoshi and placed her in her backpack and zipped it, leaving it open enough to stick her head out. "Wouldn't want to leave you behind now would we?" She caught up to the boys with her speed and continued to run as the scenery passed by. The trees eventually started to fade away and were replaced by rocks. They stopped at what looked like an old mine and carefully started in.

Through the dim lighting she could make out the form of the mother wolf sniffing at a wall. The excavating tools from whoever had dug in this mine last where still there, littering the floor. The mother scratched at the wall in front of her, whining as she did. Sakura kneeled beside her and sniffed as well, the smell of Ornate filled her nose but it was buried by the huge rock in front of them. She stood and her hand started to glow blue, aiming where to hit the rock.

"Thanks for finding it, now stand back. I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

They backed up as her fist nailed the wall. The rock that would normally take at least five men to move was now in pieces but also out of their way. They strolled in to come to the sight of walls lined with Ornate and Sakura started to collect some. "It's my lucky day. Enough for the trade and for my guns."

By the time she was done her backpack was filled with it and she followed the wolves to their cave. Having no place to stay she preferred to stay with them and have their fur warm her, way better than sleeping on the forest floor. She leaned against the cave wall with the wolves surrounding her, keeping her warm as she sketched her guns on a piece of paper.

_Let see if these weapons will live up to their names._ She thought before drifting to sleep.

3333333333333

The next morning Sakura said her goodbyes to the wolves and promised she would see them soon, before she headed toward the weapon shop. She pushed the door open and Steve looked up, surprised that she had actually come back. She dropped her bag filled with Ornate on the counter and watched as he lifted piece by piece out, shocked that she had found so much.

"Is that enough to cover the trade?"

"Sure as hell is! Now I can finally make some Ornate guns again," he looked at Sakura before continuing, "I see you finally bought some normal clothes, look good on you. Anyway give me your design and I'll make 'em, though it will take a few hours."

She gave him the paper and left. When she returned Steve was grinning so wide it would scare the hell out of any kid.

"You got an eye for making guns, their perfect." he placed two black guns on the table and she picked them up. They looked exactly the way she had drawn them. The first one had a wolf on the side chasing the sun with cherry blossoms raining down on them. It's name was Skoll and she attached a chain with a pendant to the bottom of the handle, now hanging from it was a sun. The second one had the same design as the first except the wolf was chasing a moon. It's name was Hati, hanging from this one was a crescent moon. Her guns were named after the sons of Fenris, the two wolves who chased the moon and sun across the sky. Both guns had a little mark of the symbol of the Leaf Village to remind herself that she was ninja, cause honestly she didn't think she would be returning anytime soon.

Sakura Haruno had traded her jutsu for guns.

3333333333333

there it is, in case you didnt find out in the story Hoshi means star and the pups and going to eventually re-enter the story. Her guns are named after Skoll and Hati, the sons of the great wolf Fenris in Norse Mythology, well hope you enjoyed.

Review.


	3. Chronos' Decision

AnbuShadowFang-heres chap 3, this is the last chap before Train, Eve, Sven and everyone else come into the story so enjoy

Ninja with Guns

Chapter 3

Chronos' Decision

Sakura walked down the streets of Salvian, Hati and Skoll now hanging in holsters on her hips. The holsters were just plain black, she had bought them shortly after she had gotten her guns. A pouch similar to her weapon pouch was to the right of it, holding bullets that would no doubt be needed in the future. The destination she was heading was near, the forest. In her bag she had a paper target(like a dartboard)that she was going to use to try her aim, also to see if she could adapt to using firearms than jutsu. As soon as she left the border of town she dashed to a clearing in the forest, making it there in seconds thanks to her qualities.

She hung the target on an oak tree and backed up, gun pointed. Right as she was going to shoot she was knocked over by a weight on her back, making Skoll go flying out of her hand and into a bush. "Who the hell...oh it's just you guys. Hey, stop it!" She exclaimed as Shiro and Yoru bite her hands and tried to pull her. The bite marks started to bleed and she pushed them off, but after she did this they started to whine and try again.

"What? Do you want me to follow?"

They yipped in response and took off followed by Sakura. Leaping from tree to tree she trailed after the males as they ran on the ground, clearly rushing. A gunshot was heard in the distance and another after it. "What the hell is going on?!" She continued on and stopped at the sight before her.

Blood.

The grayish-black she-wolf was lying on the ground, barely moving, covered in her own blood. The only proof that she was still alive was the faint rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to breath, the booted foot pushing down on her throat wasn't helping that at all either. Five men were in the area, one holding Hoshi in the air by the scruff of her neck, two around the mother, another reloading his gun, and the last was leaning against a tree in a black tux like outfit, completely standing out from the others. He looked like he didn't want any part of it and was simply ignoring them, that was until Sakura had arrived.

His attention was now on her as she stormed up to the man who's foot was on the she-wolf and punched him, sending him flying in front of the man so intent on watching her.(lets give theses guys numbers since their not that important except one, the one who was thrown is guy 1, guy 2 is by the mom, guy three was loading his gun, guy 4 is holding Hoshi, and guy 5 is leaning against the tree) Guy 1 sprang to his feet with a pissed off look on his faced as he made his way back over.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What do you mean what the hell? I should be asking you that! What do you think you're doing to her?!" She screamed at him as she pointed to the bleeding wolf.

"We're taking out the trash, what does it look like?"

Furious as she was she got control of herself and was at the wolf's side in seconds. Her hands glowed green just like the time she had healed Hoshi and went to work. Closing the wounds were easy enough but she also had to use her chakra to push the three bullets out of her side. After they were out she mended the fractured bones in her ribcage, something she had most likely gotten from a kick. Once that was all done her hands changed from green to blue as she used her own technique. What she was doing was letting her chakra flow into the wolf and force the blood cells to reproduce faster than normal, replacing all the lost blood. When finished she knew the wolf would live and wiped her now bloody hands on the surrounding grass before standing and turning toward the men.

"Why do these wolves have to die?"

The man, dazed by what he had just seen snapped out of it before replying, "We were ordered by Sephira to eliminate them to stop later problems." Guy 4, the one holding Hoshi got angry and glared at the man who had just spoke. "You're not suppose to tell her that! Let's just finish up and leave, right Jenos?"

The man against the tree gave a nod before watching Sakura again, her hands were balled up in fists as she started to lose what self control she had left. "Sephira? Of Chronos? Ordered you to kill innocent pups!" She pulled out Hati and hoped for the best as she aimed and pulled the trigger. Her bullet flew and placed itself in guy 4's heart, his body dropped and Hoshi escaped. She turned on the rest and prepared to fight.

_This is just like throwing shurikan. Just aim and let it fly, now I wish I hadn't of left Skoll behind._

The man named Jenos watched her as she contemplated how to fight them. His three remaining men all had their guns pointed at her and were waiting for the command to shoot. A voice from the shadows told him what to do next, "Tell them too. Let's test her and see what else she's capable of." He gave the command and gunshots filled the air.

A huge wolf appeared from the trees behind him. His black fur coat was seen in the light along with his mechanical tail, his weapon. He had a VI marked over his left eye showing that he was Chronos' number six. "So Anubis, you thinking what I'm thinking," Jenos asked as he watched the fight unfold before him. "And what would that be?"

The man in most likely his twenties turned to the sitting black wolf before turning his attention back to the fight at hand. "That she might be Chronos material. I mean look at her, as you can she this is her first time wielding a gun and she hits a man dead on, killing him. Not to mention..."

"That healing and her wolf statistics, yes I noticed that too. She very well may be the next number."

3333333333333

When she heard the man named Jenos give the command to fire she leaped as high in the air as possible, successfully dodging all the bullets. She landed in a tree branch and prepared to dash. No she was not going to run away, not at a time like this. "Yoru," she yelled and got the black pup's attention. "I need you to go get Skoll, it looks just like this," she showed him her gun before continuing, "don't worry, I'll protect everyone." The determined look on her face told the pup that she meant it and he was gone, hoping to return with the gun before anything drastic happened.

The ninja threw her jacket to the forest floor, making it so that she could move faster. A plan had already been formed in her head and she was prepared for the pain. She jumped from the tree and when her feet touched the dirt ran at the men. They shot their bullets and she managed to dodge most of them except for one that skimmed her right side and another that embedded itself in her left thigh. Wincing she continued and knocked the gun out of guy 2's hand before proceeding.

She made it to her destination and picked up the mother with her inhuman strength, then grabbed Hoshi by her scruff before poofing out of danger's way. She was farther in the forest and Shiro ran to them from the bushes. She placed them down and stroked Hoshi's back, soothing her. The she-wolf regained consciousness and whimpered when she smelled Sakura's blood. Shiro started to lick her bleeding side, trying to stop the blood flow while the she-wolf cleaned Sakura's thigh. She pushed their heads away and gave a relieved sigh when Yoru appeared with Skoll. He dropped it at her feet and went to clean his mother.

"Thank you guys, if it wasn't for you I would of been completely alone in this world," she leaned down to the mom and touched her head before continuing, "Your name will be Rui,(means kind)for that is exactly what you are." She grabbed Skoll, stood back up and started back the way she had came, but before she disappeared into the trees she called out, "If it's not too much I think I'll be needing your cave again tonight." Then she was gone, leaving the four wolves behind.

She walked back to where the men were and they were surprised. They had thought she had run away, too scared to try and kill them all. Besides she was just a girl, that alone reassured them making them think they had already won. They pointed their guns at her again and one called out, "Come on little lady, we don't wanna hurt ya. Just come with us and you can be our bit..." He never got to finish since dead men can't speak. His body dropped with a thump as it hit the ground, a hole in his forehead.

"W-what the hell!" One yelled when he felt a gun at the back of his head, the same with his buddy next to him. "How can you even move?! Your leg..."

Sakura took the honor of finishing his sentence for him, "...is already healing. And by the way the only reason I let you bastards hurt me was to save the wolves, otherwise you would of been dead a long time ago." A click was heard behind them as she cocked her guns, they were now shaking with fear for their lives."T-take it up with Jenos! He made us do this." She released the hold she had on them and they fled, afraid that she would still kill them. The same man who had been leaning against the tree earlier was now approaching her, arms out to the side in greeting.

"Well you sure made a mess of my men, I'm Jenos Hazard. And who is this pretty lady if I may ask?" Her eyes shifted past him and noticed the black wolf studying her, waiting for her response.

"Sakura Haruno."

"The name suits you. Now if I might have a little talk with..." He stopped when a bullet whizzed by his head, only missing by millimeters. "Oh! So it's gonna be like that. Fine. We'll do it your way." He pulled out a black glove with the Roman Numeral VII on it, then put it on. "This is Excelion, wanna see what it can do?" Before waiting for an answer he flung his gloved hand forward and Sakura was bound tightly, barely able to breath. She tried to break it apart with her strength but the only result was failure.

"These wires are made of Orichalcon. In other words indestructible. So about that talk."

"I'm listening."

"I've got a preposition for you, you look like the kind of person who likes to help others. If you join our organization you would be saving lives by taking the life of those who cause death to innocents. We're called Chronos, ever heard of us?"

"Yes I have and I have no intention of joining a group of ruthless murderers who attack helpless wolf pups. Now let me go!"

"Ouch that hurt me deep," he said as he pretended being called a murderer had broken his heart. He was pushed to the side by Anubis who took Jenos' spot at speaking. "This is your choice, yes?"

"Yes!"

"Very well, Jenos release her." Number seven nearly did an anime fall before questioning the wolf's judgment. "What? But why? After all we went through..."

"Do it." He released her and she was gone, she had appeared back in the wolf den.

"Man! We're gonna come back empty handed, not finishing the mission of killing the wolves, and hope for no punishment. Sephi-nee is gonna be pissed!"

"Let's just go," the wolf responded before starting his way back to Chronos. "I'm gonna blame you, you know that right?" Jenos yelled after him as he ran to catch up.

3333333333333

Elsewhere

"You saw what see can do!"

"Yes, her techniques are incredible."

"What do you want us to do about her?"

"Make her join us, no matter what. She could prove quite useful in the near future. This girl, Sakura Haruno will be Number XV."

3333333333333

sorry if Anubis was OOC at all, if he was I will change that in future chapters, and for those who suck at Roman numerals like me XV is the number 15. So why were the pups suppose to be killed and what future problems do they hold for Chronos, also how are they going to make Sakura join. Some of these questions will be answered next chap along with Train being brought into the story

Review.


	4. New Assignment

AnbuShadowFang- here we go…Train time! Ok Train is finally here but there's something I should warn you, this chap and all the rest take place 1 year after the first 3, oh yeah and Train is 23 and Sakura is 22

Ninja with Guns

Chapter 4

New Assignment

"So where is this chick already?

"Yeah, if she doesn't show we better still get paid."

"Just shut up and do what I'm paying you for, she'll show," says a man in his late fifties. His name is Ryuga Mitzuki, he had been involved in the nanomachine research with the man Torneo. No one had known of his alliance with him until about a year and a half after Torneo had been taken in by two sweepers who went by the names of Train Heartnet and Sven Vollfied. They had taken the result of their research, the little girl called Eve, and left the place in rubble. He thought that he had been safe since all the records of him were lost that day until he found a card a couple days ago stuck to the side of his house by a knife.

The card read,

_We know of your involvement with the man named Torneo.  
On the 19th of January I will arrive at your house to kill you__.  
This is the order of Chronos._

_Death Blossom_

Everyone knew of Chronos' new addition to their numbers, Death Blossom was one of their best erasers. She killed without mercy and could somehow get past any security program without being detected. No matter how many men her previous target had hired he was still found dead the next day. For reasons unknown she would always leave her victim a card, giving him a few days to prepare himself, as if she wanted it to be a challenge. Her estimated age was that she was in her early twenties, but she wasn't the youngest member. Their youngest by far was Number XIV, a fifteen year old girl who never acted her age, but it was rumoured that she followed this Death Blossom everywhere she went.

Ryuga paced nervously back and forth behind the twenty-five men he had hired to protect him. There was only five minutes till midnight then it would be the 20th, if he could survive that much longer he still had a chance to live, for she only killed on the day the card mentioned. He grabbed the pistol on his desk and sat in his chair, awaiting the eraser.

The door burst open and the hired help all shot.

The gunfire stopped and the smoke cleared, standing before them was a figure cloaked in black, her guns raised. She had used her guns' hard surface to reflect the bullets, thus making a bullet hit each of the hired men. The men were all spread across the floor, groaning in pain, but thankful that she hadn't killed them. Ryuga aimed his pistol to shoot, but a single shot from the eraser made his gun useless. Her bullet had planted itself in the barrel of the old man's gun, completely destroying it's chances of ever firing again.

She slowly walked over the bodies on the floor as she made her way to him. His chair fell backward and he quickly went on his knees, "Please spare me! I'll give you anything, money, guns, power. Anything! Just spare this poor old man. I swear I didn't know what Torneo was doing, he promised me fame and fortune so I went along. Please spare me," he begged, hoping she would show him mercy.

"I've heard that before, our records show you knew exactly what he was doing. And besides...your a future threat if we keep you alive, say hello to Satan for me. May your soul rot in the fiery pits of Hell."

A shot was heard and was followed by a teenager bouncing into the room. She had short blond hair that was layered, and her bangs were longer than the rest of her hair, they reached to a little higher than her mid-back. She wore a long sleeve zip up shirt that sported a heart on the shoulder part of each sleeve. She also had on a pair of black short shorts, on her legs she had a pair of black knee high leggings and a pair of tennis shoes on her feet. Her weapon was on her back, a pair of wings resided there each having a long rounded blade on the bottom of them. The last thing about her was that she had a XIV tattoo on her left thigh.

She ran over to the eraser and jumped on her back before looking at the now dead man. "Wow Sakura-sama, that was fast, and with only one minute till midnight, your good!"

Death Blossom pulled down the hood of her cloak to reveal pink shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes. The outfit she wore was pair of black pants and a black shirt. On the pants two belts were around her right thigh and her gun holsters were on her hips. Her black cloak reached down to her knees and was held closed by belt buckles, also around her neck she still wore the necklace she had bought a year ago. She placed her guns away and leaped through the now open window...she had kicked it apart.

"Yuki-chan, why did you follow me...again?"

"Because to be the best I have to watch the best!"

"Let's hope Chronos thinks the same," she says as she heads towards the site of her organization.

3333333333333

Sakura walked silently down the halls of Chronos. The dreaded destination that she was wanted at was in the presence of the Elder Statemen, along with Willzark, the Number Zero of Chronos himself. She stopped when she was in front of a double door. She knocked once, then without waiting for a reply she entered.

She was greeted by the sight of ten holograms and the old man himself. He sat in a large chair and held his cain in his hands. His hard eyes were now focused on her as she stood before them. "Did you complete your assignment?" The Zero Number asked.

"Yes. He was killed on the scheduled date, he and he alone was the only one killed as ordered."

"Good, your next assignment is more difficult than any other mission you've done. I assume that you've heard of the man Train Heartnet, otherwise known as Black Cat."

"He was Number XIII and left us, he's now a sweeper with Sven Vollfied and the nanomachine Eve. What does he have to do with this?"

One of the holograms spoke this time, a man in his late thirties. "We have reason to believe that very soon a new threat shall come and that he will somehow get involved with them. To stop that from happening you are to disguise yourself as a new sweeper and befriend him. When he trusts you enough you take him out, problem solved."

"What makes you think he'll believe me, after all he is the legendary Black Cat."

"We trust in your skills, you have proven to be a great Number and he prefers not to fight women. You'll leave tomorrow and head to the town of Belga, that's were he currently resides." Willzark stood to leave but Sakura stopped him with a question, "If I do this will you finally tell me more about myself, you promised a year ago and have said nothing to me since."

"Willzark looked at her with his cold eyes again and said, "If your lucky, Heartnet is you best bet at regaining your memory. Your dismissed." The holograms faded and she jolted from the room, crashing into Jenos along the way before running again. He just shrugged it off and proceeded to Number Zero. "Is this the best idea? Sending her on this mission I mean. What'll we do if she remembers?"

"Then we do it again.

3333333333333

"A-a-achoo!"

"What's wrong Train, catching a cold," asks a man with green hair. He wore a white suit like outfit and a hat on his head. Over his right eye he had a black eye patch, while his other eye was looking at the man he had spoken to. Next to him a girl with long blond hair walked, she was reading a book as she followed the two men through the town of Belga. She had on a black dress and the book she read was a highly advanced book...not something a normal girl in her early teens would read. At the moment she was mad at at the man named Train for something he had done recently.

"No way, Svenny-baby is worried about me!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What? Svenny-baby?"

"Yes!" They started an argument over his supposed nickname and Eve continued on, leaving them behind to settle their dispute. The one who had started this was Train, he is twenty-three but hardly ever acted his age. His most distinguishing features were his catlike slitted eyes, his ruffled spiky brown hair, the chocker around his neck that held a bell, and the tattoo XIII on his chest. His gun holster was on his right thigh and held his one lone gun.

"Himechi! Wait up!" Train yelled as he tried to catch up. He finally made it but she didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence.

"Himechi! Talk to me! I'm sorry I drank your milk I just couldn't help myself, it looked so nice and delicious that I couldn't help but want it."

She continued to ignore him and he slightly pouted. He walked behind her before coming up with an idea. "How 'bout I buy you another one and a meal to go with it?" Eve couldn't stop herself at being tempted, she hadn't eaten since the previous day and she was thirsty too. "Fine. But the meal has to be big."

"Aye-yi captain!" He replied before running back to Sven. She could barely hear them but what she did hear was, "Svenny-baby, Eve said you have to buy us lunch," along with Sven yelling at him once again. What a team, at times she believed she was really the only one who thought things through at all.

_Why do I have a feeling that something's gonna change? _Train thinks as he trys to escape from Sven's wrath.

3333333333333

Himechi- means little princess, it's the nickname Train gave Eve

ok, ok, I know it was a little short and had hardly any Train I swear that it will all change later, I want to know if Train was a little OOC at all so tell me if he was, also if you have any questions i will answer them as long as they don't spoil what will happen in future chaps, the next chap Sakura and Train meet

Review.


	5. Bar Hopping

**So here's the long awaited update! This is also the chapter where Train and Sakura interact for the very first time!**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

Ninja with Guns

Chapter 5

Bar Hopping

The first thing Sakura took notice of when she entered her room was the blond blob sticking out from under her comforter. She peered more closely and saw the rise and fall of the blanket, meaning only one thing...Someone was in her bed. In her room. The room that she had specifically warned every living soul in the organization to never enter unless she gave them permission. And if they did enter, she had promised to maim them.

But who had blond hair and was stupid enough to enter?

Sakura could name several people right off the bat.

Sighing, she drew Skoll from his holster and cocked it. The figure under the bed jumped slightly, knowing that the noise was a warning that meant only one thing, "Get the hell out NOW!" But the blond ignored the silent threat and pulled the blankets tighter around themself.

A now pissed off Sakura stomped over to the bed and yanked the covers off, only to be tackled by the person underneath. Skoll landed a few feet behind her and she swiftly flipped the person over, putting all her weight on the blond. A shrill cry of "Sakura-sama" surprised the rosette so much she leaped off. _I should have known, I mean I really should have known. _Sakura berated herself for not knowing the moment she entered the room who the mystery person was.

Yuki untangled herself and watched as her sempai retrieved her gun and placed it back in the holster. "Yuki-chan, what do you think you were doing? I could have just killed you without blinking an eye." Sakura took off her black cloak and threw it on her bed, then grabbed her backpack from a rack.

Yuki blinked and asked, "You going somewhere Sakura-sama?"

"Yeah. I got a new assignment and I'll probably be gone longer than normal." Sakura answered whilst packing. She stuffed a few changes of cloths, bullets, the journal, and a few shuriken and kunai. During the year she had been in this world she had managed to not lose the tattered old book that had brought her here. But of course the journal didn't hold the information that she direly needed.

"Whoa! What the hell is this!?"

Yuki was holding up a kunai, running one finger down the blade. She stuck her now bleeding finger into her mouth and awaited her sempai's answer. Sakura swiftly grabbed the weapon and cleaned it of the blood before placing it back in her bag. "That's a kunai, a ninja tool."

"Oh yeah, I remember Jenos mentioning something about you not being from around here. Hm, ninja...sounds sweet. So then why are you here?" Yuki plopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, pictures of ninja flashing in her mind. _Why would sempai stay here if she's a ninja? I know I wouldn't want to._

"Okay Yuki-chan, it's about time you go. I have to finish getting prepared to leave or Anubis will have my ass." Sakura grabbed the teen's arm and lead her to the door. She pushed gently and the blond started walking down the hall after giving her sempai a quick hug. "And the answer to your question," Sakura called after her "Is that I can't remember how to get back. See you soon Yuki-chan!"

Sakura closed the door and approached her wardrobe.

__

I can't remember because Chronos took the jutsu away from me. Heh, they think I don't remember anything about my life in Konoha. Idiots, all I need to know is the hand-signs to the Shield Destruction Jutsu and I'm GONE!

When Sakura emerged from her room she wore black jeans and a gray short sleeve shirt. Her feet were adorned by low heeled black boots and on her hands were a pair of fishnet fingerless gloves. Her wolf choker was tied around her neck and her guns in her holsters. A pendant of the Konoha leaf on a silver chain also hung around her neck and on her shoulder she carried her backpack.

The rosette quickly ran down the halls, turning down different corridors on her way to the exit of Chronos' headquarters. On her way she waved at a few passing by members, Jenos and Lin being two of them, and came to a stop at the front door. She pushed it open and was greated by the sight of one pissed of wolf pacing the grounds. Sakura watched him. Back and forth. Back and forth. _He must be thinking about something very important, otherwise he would of noticed me by now._

"Sakura! What are you waiting for!? Get over here!"

"Hai Anubis-sama!" Sakura replied as she made her way over to the wolf. "So, do I look normal enough to pass as a new sweeper?" She spun around once before meeting the gaze of Anubis, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Yes, yes, that'll do, but that's not what I wanted to say to you." His baritone voice spoke. "I want to warn you. When Black Cat worked with us I went on a few assignments with him. What I'm saying is be wary. His observation and combat skills are great and even though you're a woman, I hardly doubt he'll take it easy on you."

"I know. But he's a cat. I'm a wolf. Really, who do you will dominate the other?"

"No question there...The wolf obviously."

"Just like nature made it. I'll see you later Anubis-sama!" Sakura reached down and scratched one of his furry ears before taking off on chakra filled legs. She disappeared from his view in seconds and Anubis sighed. He stretched his legs and lay down beneath a tree to rest in its shade. All the worries of Sakura's mission ran through his head and he knew how her assignment would most likely end.

"Whatever you choose Black Cat..." He closed his eyes as the breeze ruffled his fur. "Please don't kill her."

XxX

Sakura pulled back a chair and plopped down, kicking her feet onto the wooden table. She ordered a drink and leaned back on the chair's back legs while drinking her beer. Even though beer's not quite as strong as sake Sakura lived with it, but not without grumbling. She was currently thinking over her mission and wasn't liking the fact she only had a little information on her target.

__

Damn Chronos! How the hell am I suppose to befriend him if I don't even know what he looks like! I swear they didn't even think this through before sending me ALL the way out here to nowhere land!

She downed some more of her drink and glanced at the bulletin board hanging on the other side of the bar. The board was covered in flyers, each one depicting a person that a sweeper could get a reward for. The reward's amount was printed in big letters below the pictures and below that was the reason they were wanted for capture. Her emerald orbs roved over the criminal with the biggest reward.

He wasn't that bad of a looking guy to be honest, with his long black hair held together in a low ponytail and pewter eyes that held an expression of mirth in the photo. According to his information, what he normally wears are black jeans with rips, a black short sleeve shirt, and a black half jacket to cover his arms. He also has two piercings in his left ear and a gun holster on hip. Inside of it lay a 9mm handgun.

Sakura slapped some money on the table to pay for her drink and approached the board. She finished reading the criminal's description up close.

"Chelm. No last name on record. Male. 5'9 and 135lbs. Wanted for attempted rape and theft of Chastise Natome, daughter of the widely known Danro Natome. Reward is 50 grand if you manage to find and apprehend him." Sakura sighed and sat on a nearby table, not caring about the occupants sitting around it.

Ignoring the complaining voices of the table's occupants, Sakura trained her eyes on the door and awaited Black Cat's arrival. Never the patient one, she grabbed Skoll and lazily spun the barrel while she waited. She didn't have to wait long. The door to the bar opened which caused the bell overhead to ring and Sakura's head whipped around to the door. In walked two men and a teenaged girl.

One look at one of the men and Sakura knew he was Black Cat.

And that she was screwed.

Sure, Sakura had seen a fair share of attractive men in her time, having come from the Leaf Village that just crawled with them, but he was attractive in a different way than them. And that way was his eyes. Having seen and studied many Doujutsu Sakura had observed many eyes but his took the cake. Eyes a gold color that resembled a cat's quickly darted around the room in search of threats and landed on her hair.

No surprise there. Many people stared at her hair.

Convinced that she wasn't a threat, a BIG mistake, he turned back to his companions and the three headed to the bounty board. Sakura's emerald eyes followed Train's every moment and studied her target. His physic was lean, something great for speed, and his brown hair was toushled she took notice of when he started joking around with the other man. She spotted Hades strapped to his leg and marveled at the beautiful design the killer weapon had. A choker with a bell was around his neck and Sakura wondered why he would have that.

__

For killing, you must be stealthy. That bell would give him away in an instant.

But I wonder...

Seeing them take a copy of Chelm's bounty flyer, Sakura put Skoll away and left the bar. "Perfect! Now to be the damsel in distress..."

XxX

Train and Sven bickered the whole way to the bar while Eve trailed behind them, her face hidden by a thick book. They had stayed at an inn for the night in Belga and were now heading to the local bar to find a Sweeper job. With any luck, there would be a high enough reward to pay off all their bills and get some food. Especially the food, just to shut up Train and his whining.

"Ughh, I'm starving! When can we eat?"

"The bills come first, you know that." Sven took a drag of his cigarette and continued walking.

"But Svenny-baby-"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Eve passed the bickering pair and opened the bar's door, holding it open for the two. They all walked in and the whole bar quieted down, but a few seconds later conversations started up again and everyone ignored them. Well, almost everyone. Train's eyes swept over the room, checking for threats, and instead landed on a blob of pink.

__

Pink...hair?

The girl looked normal enough. Regular clothes that someone her age, and his, would wear for comfort. Boots, which made sense seeing as winter was approaching and they would be needed soon. On each hip she had a gun in a holster. _Has to be a Sweeper. Normal girls don't carry around guns._

The weirdest thing about her though was her hair. Pink hair that fell down past her chin by two inches. Train had never seen _anyone_with that shade of hair, not even when he was Black Cat and had to travel all over to finish his assignments. Hm, they always say cats are curious creatures. And that they are. Which probably explained why Train's attention stayed on her for a minute and with his short attention span, that's a _long_ time.

When he finally pulled his eyes off of her, he noticed that hers gleamed something...something like..just daring him to try something.

He walked past her and approached the bounty board, easily tearing off Chelm's wanted add and turning to Eve and Sven. He heard the bell over the door ring and noticed that the pink haired girl had left. "Svenny-baby! If we catch this guy we'll be able to eat for weeks!"

Sven plucked the paper out of his hand and read it over. He sighed and handed it to Eve. "Train, with your stomach at most it'll last a week."

"Hey I resent that!" Train defended.

"Did'ya hear? That weird woman who left is a Sweeper."

Two men, sitting in the corner discussed in hushed voices to each other. Train easily listened in. "Yup, I heard she's a new one. Poor thing though, getting killed on her first job."

"How's that?"

"She took _his_ paper."

"Ah, poor thing indeed. Chelm will rape her and then she'll bite the dust."

Train's eyes widened.

He slowly tuned back in to Sven's and Eve's conversation. Eve was trying to convince Sven to let her do this job alone, and like always, he refused. "But why not!?"

"Himechii, don't leave mine or Sven's side at all." And with that he ran out the door, tracking down the woman who had caught his attention. He vaguly heard Sven's shouts to slow down and slowed his pace a little. They caught up to him and they ran in the direction of Chelm's hangout, Sven now in the lead since he knew the location. "Why the rush Train?" Sven questioned him.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling."

XxX

__

Maybe this was a bad idea...

Sakura berated herself for getting into this situation.

__

This was not a smart move.

After she had left the bar she had headed to Chelm's main hangout, a bar in the downtown part of Belga. The bar looked like crap and heads turned when she entered. One of those head's had been Chelm. Sakura ignored the looks and sat down at the bar, quickly ordering some sake.

"You are aware that we don't serve that here, right?" One of the female servers told her. Sakura slapped down two hundred dollars and the server eyed it. Well, can you blame her? Not many people would offer up that much just for a drink.

"I'll tell you what," Sakura began, her eyes observing her target that was less then ten feet away from her. "You get me my drink and I'll give you another two hundred as a tip."

The server agreed and hurriedly ran off to get the sake while Sakura leaned back in her chair. It was easy to tell why someone like Chelm would spend most of his time here. This place was a topless bar where female employees wore nothing waist up. Chelm, with his reputation of rape and sexual assaults no doubt came here to find his next victims, probably the reason he was steadily walking towards her.

__

Eh, so he's chosen me as his next target. This'll work out better than I thought.

He reached her table and slumped down in the seat next to her, drink in hand. He took a sip before turning his attention to her. "I've never seen you here before...You just move here?"

Sakura turned to him with a smile plastered to her face. "No, just coming and going. Do you mind? " She gestured to his drink and he handed it to her. Sniffing it first for any drugs Sakura was satisfied when she smelt nothing and took a sip, her eyes never leaving his. He reached a hand out and Sakura froze.

Her instincts screamed for her to dodge and lash out at him.

While on the other hand, her common sense told her to stay put, let him do what he wants and strike him when he least expected.

She listened to common sense.

His hand grabbed a lock of her hair and rolled it between two fingers. "Your hair...is it natural?" Sakura responded with a quick "yes" and he held a hand out to her. "I'm Chelm." Sakura shook his hand while at the same time her sake arrived. She gulped down the medium sized jug and Chelm waited impatiently for her to tell him her name.

"Sakura."

"Ah! Makes sense, ya know, with your hair and all."

"Yeah, so I've been told. Some people say my hair's exotic-Wait! You know Japanese!?"

Chelm smirked. "But of course. Hm, exotic...I like that." He stood up and dragged Sakura behind him to the bar's exit. He looked back at her and said, "Let's go somewhere less crowded." And those were the words that landed Sakura in her current predicament. Pinned against an alley way. A strong muscular body crushed against her own.

And Chelm's mouth maping out her neck.

Sakura bit her lip and held back a moan when his teeth grazed her pulse point, quickly followed by his tongue, soothing the flesh. His arm wound around her waist and pulled her swiftly forward, melding their bodies together and Sakura let him do it. It was a part of her plan.

Let him feel like he's getting what he wants and then knock him out.

Unfortunately, her plan was failing.

__

Dammit! I shouldn't have drank that much! I can barely see straight, let alone take him out without using any of my ninja skills. If only I could kill him...

Stupid Sweeper job...have to take him in alive.

The reason Sakura couldn't use any of her jutsu or her super strength was that she could reveal herself to others on accident, or alert enemies of her whereabouts. While training with Anubis a few days after joining Chronos, the wolf had informed her that even though no ninja were in their world other people could still sense her presence when using jutsu. All you needed was keener senses and you could find her within moments.

Sakura's ears picked up the faint footsteps heading her way and focused on identifying them. There were three people, a male in the front judging by the weight of the steps. The others were female and a male...maybe? The steps were really light and barely made noise at all. Odd, the steps were just like...hers.

The realization dawned on her.

The group of three was Black Cat and his two companions.

Sakura started to panic mentally when she heard Black Cat take the lead. They were closing in quickly! If they saw her like this...she didn't even want to think about the consequences of her failed mission. But what could she do? They were getting closer every second she wasted! She finally let her wolf like instincts take over. Her reaction after was instant.

Jerking out of Chelm's grasp, she slammed an elbow into his stomach and crouched down on all fours while he backed up, holding his stomach and cursing. Escaping, accomplished. Getting an injury, not. Sakura had to pose as a new Sweeper and to do that she had to play the weak and innocent role. She hated that. Hated weakness. Hated having to act all innocent, pretending to not know a thing about _anything _to gain the trust of the Legendary Black Cat. Releasing a sigh, Sakura walked over to Chelm to get his attention back on her.

"You bitch!"

The black haired man pulled out his handgun and shot her in the thigh. Sakura dropped to the ground with a yelp of pain, adding pressure to the bullet wound with her hand to stop the bleeding. Chelm wasn't finished with her though. He kicked her chest with his foot, successfully knocking her over, before he planted the same foot on her stomach and pressed down. Sakura let a pained whimper pass her lips. Big mistake. Chelm grinned and cocked his gun.

"Ya know, you wouldn't have had to suffer if you would have just behaved." He added more pressure. "Hearing those noises escape you is exciting me. After I kill you I'll find some other bitch to screw." He aimed the loaded barrel at her head. His grin widened when he saw her scrunch up her eyes in fear. Except it wasn't fear. Sakura was trying to hear.

But all she could hear was the roaring in her ears.

__

Wasn't suppose...to get shot.

Chelm's finger started pulling back on the trigger but stopped when a black ball rolled into the alley. "What th-" The ball was shot by someone and smoke filled the air, invading Sakura's already failing senses. Through the haze her mind was in she felt someone try to lift her up but freeze midway through when she let out a pained whimper. A mass of brown invaded her sight and looked over her body, stopping to rest on the bullet hole in her bloodstained jeans.

"Sven! She's been shot!" Yelled a voice to her side. _Ah, so someone else is here...besides us. Well, guess I won't be dieing today._

"Train!" Another voice sounded, but this one from the end of the alley. "You get her out of here. Me and Eve can handle him."

The ripping of fabric could be heard and something was wrapped tightly around the bullet wound. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and another under her knees, the owner of both easily lifting her up. She was cradled against the man's chest and she instinctively curled into it as best she could, seeking protection unknowingly. Her savior stiffened for a moment before racing out of the alley, past his companions, and continuing on.

XxX

Train leaned back on the bench and let a sigh escape him.

To his side lay Sakura, curled into a ball and sleeping. After he had left the alley she had falling asleep in his arms. Train was quite shocked to say the truth. First she curls into him and now she just falls asleep, either she was too trusting or just stupid. He had passed the park while he walked down the street and figured it was a good place to stop for the time being. He had laid down the pink haired woman and sat down himself.

Train looked over at her and sighed again.

He didn't even know her, let alone her name, and yet he had been the one to first act and save her.

That confused him. Eh, maybe Sven was rubbing off on him too much. _Hm, I wonder if her hair color is natural._With that thought in mind he leaned closer to her and examined the roots of her hair. But as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. Or at least in this case, got him punched. Train's shoulder throbbed where she had hit him while Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes lazily.

"Emm, huh?" She glanced around quickly. "Where am I?" Then her eyes landed on Train. Before she could question him further though, his cell phone rang. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Sven! How's it going!"

__

"Train, you idiot! Where are you!? I thought you were going to bring her back to the hotel to be treated?"

"Yeah, yeah."

__

"Well, where are you?"

"Don't be mad at me, but we're at the park."

A few seconds of awkward silence. The silence before the storm.

__

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Get back here now!"

"But-but what if she wants a cut of the money?"

__

"We'll figure it out later. See you in ten."

Sven hung up and left the two on the bench to make it back by themselves. "Hup," he sighed while he stood up. "We better hurry or Svenny-baby is gonna skin me alive. Get on." He kneeled and turned his back to her. Sakura stared at him for a minute, her mind still fuzzy from all the sake she had drunk, before she was able to comprehend what it was he wanted. Being mindful of her injured leg she climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed off the ground and began walking back to his temporary residence.

"You're not use to this, are you."

"What'cha talking about! We lose money all the time! Giving you some wouldn't affect me too much."

"Not that, I mean this." She tightened her hold around his neck. Train stiffened for a moment before walking again. "Physical contact."

__

She makes quick observations...Not bad.

"What's your name?"

"Train."

"Ah, like the transportation!" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, so!? What's yours? I bet'cha yours is even weirder."

"You got that right. I'm Sakura."

"Huh? How's that weird."

Sakura laughed again and replied. "Train, I'm named after a freakin' tree! That's not exactly normal."

They laughed together, the sound enlightening Sakura. _It's been years since I've laughed like this. _She laid her head on his shoulder and let her eyes drift close. _Maybe this assignment...maybe this won't be as bad as I thought._

XxX

**So this is the longest chapter yet for this fanfic, but I figured you guys deserved something long since I made you all wait. I came up with the name thing when talking with my sister. We were discussing anime character names and I brought up the fact that a decent amount of characters are named after objects. Like Van from Zoids and Road from D-GrayMan.**

**Well, if all goes well the next update will be Monday.**

**-Fang-**


	6. Stuck

**So yeah, I'll say it, I'm a bitch that made you all wait WAY too long. I know I am. I hope what happens in this chapter makes up for it, I don't want to be a female dog forever!**

Ninja with Guns

Chapter 6

Stuck

"_Sakura."_

_The rosette raised her head from her book and glanced at the wolf curiously. What could he want? It couldn't possibly be time for dinner because the sun was too high up in the sky and it couldn't be that he needed her for training. She snapped her book shut and gave her superior number her full attention._

"_Hai Anubis-sama?"_

"_I have a question for you; well I guess it can also be called a lesson in survival." He sat back on his haunches. Swishing his metal tail side to side he regarded her with a serious look. "Sakura, would you bite the hand that feeds?"_

_Sakura raised a finger to her chin in deep thought. What did he mean? "I'm sorry Anubis-sama, but could you possibly explain your question?"_

_The black wolf sighed as he lay down in the grass beside her hammock. "To put it in simpler terms, would you turn on those that are providing for you, would you betray your superiors that have helped you?" Anubis hoped that she had understood this time, after all Sakura is his ward and he would not stand for someone weak and stupid._

"_I get it! Demo, do you really think that I would turn on you, the one who is training me how to hone my wolf senses?" Sakura sat up, stretching her arms while doing so, and slowly walked forward to kneel before him. "Do you lack my trust in you that much?"_

"_Not your trust in me Sakura. I lack your loyalty to Chronos. I don't want to be the one to hunt you down with these fangs," he stopped to look back at his tail. "And with this."_

"_Don't worry Anubis-sama. I would never leave you and Chronos. I belong here." The lie made Sakura's heart clench. "To do so would be certain death. Even I know that."_

"_Very well." He pushed himself up onto his paws but did not turn away from her. "Sakura, never forget this. Never bite the hand that feeds, for if you do, you will not survive long in this world." The wolf slowly started walking towards the large building known as Chronos, expecting Sakura to follow suit._

"_I will never forget."_

"_Good, now come along. Lady Sephira would like to have a word with you."_

Sakura was slowly brought out of her memory and crash landed back into the waking world. She instantly regretted this though. Her thigh throbbed like hell and the oncoming headache would do no good to improve her mood. That's when her instincts kicked in. She instantly sprung up from the soft bed, ignoring the pain spreading from her thigh, to take in her location.

Cursing herself for not doing this action immediately, Sakura let her emerald eyes slit to that of a wolf's so that she could see in the darkness of the room. Well at least she was alone, that was good. No one else occupied the room that she identified as a simple bedroom but she could hear the soft breathing of other's throughout the rest of the house she was in.

Sakura limped over to the closed door and peeked out. Seeing no one in sight, she quietly opened the door all the way and headed towards the closest breathing pattern she could hear. Peering around the side of a couch, her heart nearly leaped out her chest when she was greeted by the sleeping face of none other than Train Heartnet.

_Must. Resist. The. Urge. To. Stare. Must. Resist. Oh hell, it's not like he's ever gonna know._

Perching herself in a chair in front of the couch, Sakura watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept, admittedly taking in his peaceful face. She bit her bottom lip as she leaned forward in her chair and reached a hand out.

Sakura pushed some of his tousled hair from his eyes and released a sigh. _Why oh why did he have to be good looking!? Killing him would be so much easier if only he was ugly, but nnnnnoooooo, Chronos has to send me instead of Jenos or some other guy._ The wolf-girl's eyes roved over his face. _I have to admit one thing though, Sasuke, he's got you beat in the looks department._

With nothing better to do, Sakura began to mess with the sleeping cat's hair, twirling it around a finger with the promise that she would fix it before he woke up. "I wonder," she said out loud quietly. "How was it that he managed to get away from Chronos? I'd give anything to be in his shoes." Sakura's thoughts drifted to the tattoo inked into the skin between her shoulder blades, marking her as a number forever, no matter what she does to try and escape it.

"He should still have his thirteen."

The rosette leaned forward farther and stretched her hand out to his chest. "One little peek wouldn't hurt."

One of his hands quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Shit." Sakura swore. "Please don't tell me he's awake."

One glance at his face reassured her that he was still sleeping. She tried to pull her hand out of his grip but all it accomplished was the tightening of his fingers. Giving into the urge to growl, Sakura attempted to get out of his hold. Same result as last time. Failure. She was about to rip her hand away from him when a man's voice cut through the silence in the house.

"You might as well stop trying. Train won't let go until he wakes up."

"And you are?"

He lit a cigarette and took a drag from it before extending his hand. "Sven Vollfied at your service. And what might your name be ma'am?"

Sakura shook his hand. "Sakura Haruno." She tried to jerk her hand free again before giving up and taking a new seat on the floor beside the couch. "Thank you for treating my gunshot wound. Is there really no way to make him let go? What if I have to use the bathroom?"

"Well what he's doing is like a defense mechanism. He let you get near him because he doesn't consider you a threat but when you tried to get near something he didn't want you to; his body automatically reacted and stopped you."

"All I wanted to do was ring the bell." Sakura muttered, lying through her teeth.

Sven sighed. "Don't worry; he'll let you go as soon as he wakes up. Here." A manila envelope landed in her lap and Sakura looked at it curiously. What could he possibly have to give her? It's not like they're allies... "That's your cut of the bounty from Chelm. I'll have to admit, if you hadn't been a distraction he would've been a lot harder to capture. Use that money wisely, I had to go through hell to get that away from Train and his bottomless stomach."

Sakura chuckled under her breath. This Sven guy wouldn't be too bad to stay with for awhile, nor would Train. She might even go as far as to say she'd enjoy the short amount of time she would spend with them would be enjoyable. "I'll see you in the morning. I'm gonna hit the hay and get a good night's sleep for once. See ya."

With the wave of a hand, he disappeared down the hall.

The wolf-girl snuggled into the side of the couch and drifted off to sleep, wondering how she was going to convince them to let her travel with them.

XxX

The first thing Sakura felt when she woke up was the pair of eyes staring at her.

Sakura opened her emerald orbs and stared back at the indigo looking at her.

When Eve had woken up earlier that morning, Sven had told her to look after Sakura and Train while he went and picked up some food for breakfast. Wanting Sven to be proud of her, she did so immediately and while doing so started to make another bell choker. Knowing Train, the new girl he had saved last night would be just like him...too quiet for her own good. Instead of a red ribbon like the one she used for Train's, Eve chose black since it would match better with Sakura's pink hair.

Eve quietly leaned down in front of the sleeping wolf and tied it around her neck. There! Now she'd know where Sakura was whenever she walked. The blond plopped down in a velvety chair on the other side of the room and started reading a book on advanced literature, absorbing all the information while she waited for Sakura to wake up.

When a quiet moan emitted from the pink haired form, Eve's eyes trailed onto her. She didn't let her eyes waver even when Sakura stared right back at her. "Um, hi." Sakura muttered, oblivious to the fact that Train still hadn't released her. "I'm Sakura."

"I know."

"And you are…?"

"Eve."

Sakura was confused. What did she do to make this girl hate her? She'd never spoken to her before, so what warranted the short, curt remarks that the nanomachine kept sending her way. Then it hit her. Anubis had told her that Eve looked up to Sven and that he treated her like a daughter. _I get it now...She thinks I'm gonna steal all of Sven's attention._ That thought amused Sakura, reminding her of the way she use to act whenever Naruto was paying attention to Hinata and not her.

"Don't worry Eve," Sakura breathed out. "I won't steal Sven from you, so let's be friends 'kay?"

"Kay!"

Eve's attitude brightened and her and Sakura talked for an hour about themselves. Sakura, of course, made up a false story about her life while she listened intently about how Train and Sven saved her from Torneo. The rosette leaned back against the couch and questioned, "So you want to be a Sweeper so that you can be better than Train, right?"

"Yep! That way Sven will know that I'm better than Train!" Eve rubbed the creases out of her black dress before turning back to Sakura. "So what about you? Why'd you become a Sweeper? Do you want to prove your worth to someone too, or is it something completely unrelated?"

"Ya'know, for a little girl you're actually pretty smart." Sakura stood up and tried to walk towards the kitchen. "I became a Sweeper to--Ah!"

Number fifth teen was pulled back and crash landed on a hard surface. "Kuso..." She propped herself on her arms and stared down at what she had landed on. _Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!_ The 'thing' she had landed on happened to be Train, thanks to the fact he still had her wrist in his grip. She began to slowly lift her body off his as he shifted slightly but froze when one of his arms wound around her waist and held her more tightly to him. Giggling echoed in the air and Sakura glared at the laughing blond.

"Eeeeevvvvveeee! Help me!"

Train nuzzled his nose in her hair and Eve laughed even more. "I guess--hehe--that Sven...never told you that Train cuddles in his sleep." Eve burst into laughter again when Train's other arm wrapped around Sakura. "This happens a lot. I remember one time, Sven tried to wake him up and the same thing happened to him. Sven didn't let Train have any milk that day. Train sulked _all_ day!"

"Well I'm glad to see that you're enjoying yourself, but back to the more important issue on hand...HELP MEEEEEEE! I'm serious Eve! Stop laughing and get your butt over here!" The blond made no move to help. "Um, will a bribe work?" Eve nodded her head. "Well, uh, how 'bout this. I'll travel with you guys for a little while so that you're not the only girl, and, um, I'll also distract Train so that you can have all of Sven's attention. Deal?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say--_

"Okay!" Eve chirped.

Before Eve could help Sakura escape, Sven came barging in the door, a plastic bag in each hand.

"I'm back! And I brought some grub!" Sensing the tense atmosphere he looked around. Eve with a book on her lap. Normal. Train still sleeping. That's normal too. Pink haired girl engulfed by Train's embrace with his face buried in her hair. Well, there's the first mark in the unusual column. A wide grin spread across Sven's face as he sauntered into the living room, closing the door behind him. "So Sakura, I see that you're in quite a predicament."

"Oh no! Not you too! Somebody help me!" She turned her puppy dog eyes on Eve. "Eve, you pwomised."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

With the help of the teenager, they managed to pry one of Train's arms off her but the other refused to move, instead holding her even closer to him. _Wow. He really is like a cat. _"It's useless, girls." Sven told them as he pulled out a cigarette. "Just wait till he wakes up, that's what I had to do. So Sakura, what're you planning to do once you're completely healed?"

"Well I was gonna--

"She's coming with us!" Piped Eve who ignored the surprised look on Sven's face. "I want another girl around and Sakura's nice! She already said she'll come with us, right Sakura?"

"Er, right."

Train choose that moment to wake up, his half-lidded golden eyes looking down at Sakura. "I'm must still be sleeping," his half-asleep husky voice murmured. "Because there's a pink haired girl on me that looks oddly like Sakura." He snuggled his face into her hair again and muttered, "You smell good."

A blush quickly spread over Sakura's face and she tried to ignore Sven's and Eve's laughter from the other side of the room. "Um, Train...you're not sleeping, you're awake."

It took a few moments for Sakura's words to sink in but when they did... "Aaaagggghhhhh!"

Train quickly released her and retreated to hide behind the couch, peeking over the back and muttering something about sexual harassment. "Train if anyone was harassing someone; it was you who did it to Sakura." Sven told him, an amused grin on his face.

"Train no baka," Sakura growled quietly.

Eve looked up at her. "Sakura, you're from Japan right? What does baka mean?"

"It means idiot."

"Oh. Than you're right." Eve looked over at Train. "Train no baka."

**_Sakura, never forget this. Never bite the hand that feeds, for if you do, you will not survive long in this world._**

_Don't worry Anubis-sama._ Sakura thought while looking over at the other three. _I won't betray them, I will follow them and protect them until the day I carry out my mission._ _This I swear._

XxX

**So the chapter wasn't as long as the last one but it was still seven pages I think. -checks the word document- Yeah! It was seven pages. And who would've guessed that Train was a cuddly sleeper, I think it just adds to his charm. I mean, come on! Who wouldn't want to be snuggled up with Train while he sleeps!? I know I would!**

**Next chapter will be longer, I swear this or Neji will go bald! None of us want that...right?  
**

**-Fang-  
**


End file.
